1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of shifting, by a half pixel, a projection image in an oblique direction of 45 degrees in minute cycles has been known as a method of realizing a high resolution of a projection image in an image projection apparatus (typically, a projector). As the technique of shifting a projection image by a half pixel, a method of shifting an image display element for image formation has been known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-225158 discloses a configuration of arranging four electromagnets and four permanent magnets in a manner of facing with each other and controlling a driving through a use of suction and repulsion forces, for the purpose of realizing an image stabilization with a little electric power with respect to an imaging element arranged on a stage member supported slidably with a fixation supporting substrate, for example.